The Game
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: Three words. Spencer. Hates. Toby. What happens when she finally accepts his offer to go out to dinner? Will she fall for him? Will their love survive through all the lies and pain? Will Spencer find out the real reason Toby asked her out in the first place? *Spoby* some Ezria, Haleb, Emaya (Maya's alive! Yay!)
1. Prologue

Everyone says that love is painful. Love isn't painful.

Betrayal.  
Loneliness.  
Rejection.  
Lies.  
Envy.

That's what's painful.

As a little girl, my mom always told me that fairytales aren't real, but if you love with all your heart, you can write your own fairytale.

That's what I've done. I didn't plan for it to turn out this way. I never imagined my life like this. I never wanted this. I wasn't always bad. I wasn't always like this. It all started that day...

The thing is, I never meant to fall in love with him. It just kind of... happened.

I hated him som much... With a passion. There was that one night... That night that I said yes... That night was the night that my life would forever change. The moment when my future was altered. That's the moment when, for the first time in my life, one word was introduced to me, that I never thought would ever be significant...

Toby. 


	2. Spin the Bottle

"Go! Toby, it's your turn!" Toby grabbed the empty beer bottle and spun it on the floor. He watched it as it spun and spun and spun. It landed on Kate Randall, Hanna Marin's step sister, and he smiled.

"Kate, come on," he said as he leaned over and kissed her. They didn't stop, and just kept making out.

"Alright, alright," Toby's friend Caleb said as he pulled Toby away from Kate. "Your turn Spencer," he said to the quiet girl.

"I don't want to play."

"You're such a goody girl Hastings," Toby said. "Come on just have a little fun." Spencer sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on Toby.

"Shit," Spencer cursed under hear breath.

"Come on babe," Toby said, "give me a kiss."

"Don't call me babe." Spencer said as she gently kissed Toby. "Thank God thats over with."

Unbeknownst to her, Toby's friends had spikes Spencer's drink, and after a few turns, it was her friend Emily's turn to spin the bottle. Emily spun the bottle and it landed on Spencer.

"Oooooh!" The boys chanted. "Dyke got the good girl! Kiss kiss kiss," they chanted. Spencer and Emily gave each other a quick peck on the lips, and the boys all groaned.

"Make out, you two," Noel Kahn said. "Lets see some tongue action." Spencer grabbed a pillow and threw it at Noel's face.

"Shut the hell up."

* * *

After the party, a hammered Noel walked up to a half-drunk Spencer.

"Hey, babe," he said putting his hands on her waist.

"Get away from me," Spencer said, trying to squirm out of Noel's grip, which only made him hold her tighter.

"Let's just forget about what happened earlier. What do you say we go up on Toby's guest bedroom and have a little after party of our own?" He asked as he kissed Spencer.

"Noel, stop," Spencer pleaded as she tried to push him away. He out his hand up her shirt, squeezing her boob, and she started to cry as he kissed her neck and unbuttoned her pants. "Noel, please, stop!" Suddenly, Noel was thrown off of Spencer, and he fell to the floor. Toby sat on his stomach and grabbed Noel by the shirt, punching him several times. Toby kept punching him repeatedly, and Noel was on the brink of unconsciousness before Spencer pulled Toby off of him. Toby sat on the floor, staring at Noel, and kicked him in his ribs before Toby dragged him out of his house. He walked back up to where he left Spencer, and he looked at her, concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," Spencer cried. Toby saw that the pink and purple mark was already forming on her neck, and he sighed.

"You, uh... You have a hickey."

"Oh god," Spencer cried as she reached her hand up to touch the mark before winding and putting her hands to her side again. "My parents are going to kill me."

"It's not your fault," Toby said reassuringly.

"They won't believe me."

"Spencer, it wasn't your fault," he repeated.

"They wont understand! They'll say I shouldn't have come to the party with Emily anyways and it was irresponsible of me to get drunk and get a hickey and... And they'll say its shit like this that won't help me get into UPenn."

"Spencer," he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "None of this is your fault. Noel and Eric put vodka in your drink. If you want, if it'll help... I'll tell them it was my fault. I'll take the blame for everything."

"That'll just make it worse," she said. "They don't want me anywhere near you. I specifically remember my dad saying 'you stay away from that Cavanaugh boy, all the does is bring trouble'," she said in a deep voice, imitating her dad.

"Why would they say that?" Spencer scoffed, and looked at Toby.

"You know exactly why."

"Is it because of my reputation?"

"No, it's because they just want to hate you for no reason," Spencer joked.

"Really?"

"No!" she scoffed. "Yes, it's because of your reputation."

"Spencer, I can explain-"

"No. I don't want an explanation. I don't care. I just want to go home." She started to walk away, but Toby grabbed her arm.

"You're not leaving. You've had too much to drink. You can sleep in my guest bedroom."

"Toby-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

* * *

Toby was almost asleep when he heard the floor creaking. He rolled over and looked in his doorway, and someone was standing there, but they walked away.

"Spencer?" Toby asked. He got out of bed and, after putting on a pair of grey cotton sweatpants, he walked into the hallway. He saw Spencer running back into the guest bedroom, and she stopped when he called her again. "Spencer." She turned around, and Toby was rendered speechless. When he had given her one of his shirts to wear to bed, she'd made him turn around while she changed and told him he could turn back around when she was already in bed with the sheets pulled over her. But now, there she was, standing in his hallway in _his _shirt. He'd never seen anything more beautiful.

"Did you need something?" He asked.

"No, I uh... I just... Had a bad dream. I'm fine." When Toby looked at her face, he could tell she was lying.

"No you're not," he said walking up to her. "What's wrong?"

"I- I thought I heard someone and when I went into the hallway, I swore..." She trailed off, and Toby encouraged her to continue.

"And what?"

"I swore I saw Noel," she said quietly.

"Spencer, I kicked-" just before Toby could finish, he heard something downstairs. Or more like _someone._ "Spencer, stay here," he said as he slowly walked downstairs. He checked the living room, kitchen, and the game room and saw no one. Just when he felt like they were safe, he heard Spencer scream.

"Toby!" she screamed. "Help!" Toby ran up the stairs faster than he'd ever run in his entire life, and when he got into the guest bedroom, Noel had Spencer pinned down on the bed. Toby grabbed Noel and threw him off of Spencer with such a force, Spencer gasped and the bed shook. Toby sat on too of Noel once again, punching him repeatedly. Noel's eyes slowly closed as he pleaded for Toby to stop.

"Toby, no!" Spencer yelled. "Stop, you're going to kill him!" Tony didn't listen, and just kept punching Noel. Once more good punch and he'd be dead. Toby reared up for the punch, but Spencer grabbed his wrist. "Toby, _no. _Please," Spencer begged. Toby picked Noel up by his shirt and they both stood up, and Toby stared straight into Noel's eyes.

"Stay away from her. If you ever come near her again, I swear to god, I'll..."

"You'll what?" Noel asked. "Kill me? What would your dearest old mommy think of that? Huh?" Toby punched Noel one more time, not enough to kill him, but enough to knock him unconscious. Toby fell to the ground, crying, and Spencer held him in her arms, crying with him.

"Do you want to sleep in my room with me?" Toby asked as he wiped away his tears.

"Please. I'm scared."

"Sh, it's okay," he said as he helped her up and they walked into his room. They both laid down, and Spencer laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

Toby didn't know why he acted like this around her. He'd never been this violent for anyone. He didn't know why he had to protect her; he didn't know why he felt so protective over her.

Spencer was wondering why she was laying in the arms of the guy she despised the most. She also wondered why she felt so safe in his arms. She'd never felt so scared, yet so safe at the same time. She was scared because she nearly watched him kill someone... For her. She didn't know why she was laying in his arms. She hated him. People like her hated people like him. It was inevitable. But she was. She was laying with _him_, in _his _bed, in _his_ shirt, with _his _arm wrapped around her.

Spencer slowly fell asleep in his arms, their hearts beating in perfect sync.

* * *

AN. Hey guys! I know! The chapter is short,and I'm sorry for that... But I thought this would be a good place to stop. I need to know if you guys enjoy this. If you don't, I wont continue writing it. Leave reviews and let me know what you think so far!


	3. French

Spencer woke up, and saw that Toby was gone. She got up and walked downstairs, the smell of bacon filling the air.

"What are you making?" Spencer asked as she sat down at the bar.

"Bacon and eggs. You want some coffee? It should be done." Spencer poured herself a cup, and took a sip.

"So-" Toby's phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Caleb said on the other end.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to call and see if you, uh," Caleb laughed, "y'know.. Tapped that?"

"No I didn't if it's any of your business."

"Well why the hell not? You're telling me that Toby Cavanugh, who's slept with like every girl in the town of Rosewood, and probably surrounding towns, slept with Spencer Hastings, but did nothing sexual?"

"Nope. We didn't even kiss," he said as he walked into a different room.

"Wow. You should've, man. She's hot. I'd tap that."

"Don't talk about her like that," he said protectively. "I don't think Hanna would appreciate you talking about her best friend that way."

"Fine, whatever." Caleb sighed, and then laughed. "Hey, I have a bet for you."

"What is it?"

"I bet... That you can't make her fall in love with you. A hundred bucks says you can't."

"No way, I'm not doing that to her."

"Aw, come on, Tobes! Have a little fun! If she falls in love with you first, I owe you a hundred bucks. If she falls in love with you first, you owe me a hundred." Toby looked at Spencer in the kitchen, and sighed, knowing he'd regret this.

"Deal," he said as he hung up.

* * *

After Spencer had left, Toby had gone over to Caleb's.

"Hey," Caleb laughed. "I though of a slogan for our bet."

"What is it?" Toby sighed.

"'Don't mess with the player if you can't play his game.' It's clever, right?" Caleb laughed again.

"Sure. I can't believe I agreed to this in the first place."

"Have you asked her out yet?"

"No."

"Do it now."

"Right now?" Toby asked, looking at Caleb.

"Yes. Right now. I want proof that you actually ask her out."

"I don't have her number. Plus, I need to get her to actually like me and trust me before I ask her out. Otherwise, this won't work."

"How exactly are you gonna do that?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

* * *

There was a knock at Toby's door, and he answered it.

"I'm here to tutor you," Spencer said.

"Why you?" Toby asked.

"Because I'm in AP French... And I volunteered." Toby looked down, and let Spencer in.

* * *

"Bonjour, mon ami," Spencer said.

"Bonjour mim lami," Toby tried.

"No, bonjour mon ami. Try again."

"Bonjour mon ami."

"Good!" Spencer smiled. "Now, what does it mean?"

"Hello, my friend?"

"Yes." She turned the page in her book, and looked back up at him. What does 'bon travail, Toby' mean?"

"Good job, Toby."

"Good. Now, read this letter in French, then translate it to English," she said, handing him a piece of paper.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Ms. Beaumont wanted me to have you do it." Toby sighed, and read the letter in French.

"Très chers, mon amour J'ai besoin d'obtenir cela. Je sais que vous avez la haine pour moi, et vous n'avez aucun sentiments pour moi que ce soit, mais je pense que la concurrence en face. Nous avons eu une nuit magique et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à vous. Chaque fois que je suis avec vous, j'ai le sentiment de protection. Je ne me suis jamais senti cette façon de quiconque et je sais que vous êtes du même avis. Je peux dire de la façon dont vous vous êtes endormis dans mes bras. Je tiens à nous donner la peine d'essayer, parce que ... N'importe comment dur vous essayez, vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser de moi. Je t'aime." Toby looked up at Spencer, and they were both staring at each other in awe.

"Um... English now," Spencer said nervously, breaking the awkward silence.

"Dear, my love," he said slowly, trying to translate the letter. "I needed...to get this out. I know you hate me, and you... have no feelings for me, but I... feel the compete opposite. We had a magical... night and I can't stop thinking about you. Whenever I'm with you, I feel protective. I've never felt this way about anyone... and I know you feel the same. I can tell by the way you fell asleep... in my arms. I want to give us a try, because... No matter how hard you try, you can't get rid of me... I love you," he said, looking up at Spencer. They stared at each other, and Toby quickly kissed Spencer.

"Oh my god," Spencer said, standing up and bringing her hand up to her lips.

"What?" Toby asked, also standing up.

"Y-you kissed me!"

"I'm sorry," he said as she grabbed her stuff.

"No you're not. You would've done it to every other girl who would've tutored you. I don't know why I even volunteered." She was walking out the door when she stopped a t the sound of Toby's voice.

"Je suis désolé ... Je me suis fait prendre dans l'instant. Mais j'ai une question ... Allez-vous sortir avec moi?" Spencer tried to translate it to English in her head, and realized he said, 'I'm sorry... I got caught up in the moment. But I do have a question... Will you go out with me?'

"Um... No," Spencer said. "I don't like you. I hate you. Like I said, I don't know why I volunteered." Spencer left, slamming the door behind her, and Toby smiled.

He was one step closer to having her. To winning the bet.

* * *

"Hey, Hanna!" Toby said as he saw her walking down the hallway of the school.

"Hey Toby," she smiled as he walked up to her.

"I have a question." When she looked at him strange, he added, "it's about Spencer."

"Um okay... What about her?"

"I asked her out."

"What?! No! She said no, right?"

"Yes. Why is that such a good thing?"

"Toby, you've slept with pretty much every girl in Rosewood. Even Mona Vanderwaal. You've slept with pretty much every girl you've ever seen. You're not Spencer's type. She'll never like a guy like you. You have commitment problems. She doesn't want that."

"I do not have commitment problems!"

"Really? Every time you get serious with a girl and they say those three little words, you run off and sleep with 5 different girls. You've cheated on every single of your girlfriends."

"Yeah, but it's complicated... Spencer's different. I felt so protective of her the other night."

"The other night?" Hanna asked curiously. "What happened the other night?"

"Oh, Caleb didn't tell you? I had a party and Spencer came with Emily. Eric and Noel Kahn spiked Spencer's drink so I had her spend the night with me."

"Oh, god," Hanna said. "I can't believe it. Her parents are gonna kill her."

"I know. Which is exactly why they won't find out."

"Stay away from Spencer, Toby. I mean it," Hanna said, walking away as the bell for next period rang.

* * *

"Spencer!" Toby said, running up to her after the bell signaling the end of school rang.

"Oh god," Spencer mumbled under her breath as she opened her locker and threw her book in there. "What do you want?" She asked, turning to Toby and walking right last him. He followed her, and she sighed.

"Come on, please go out on a date with me. Just dinner."

"No," she said as she walked out the door. Toby followed her to her car, and she opened he driver door. "Toby, no. Leave me alone." She was about to close the door, when Toby grabbed her wrist. He got closer to her and his hot breath tickled her neck as he leaned in towards her ear.

"Just one date. I know you want to," he said in a deep, sexy voice. As he pulled away, Spencer stared straight ahead, shocked at how just his breath made her feel.

"Fine," she said breathlessly, sounding like a little girl. "But you have to promise to leave me alone after that," she said more gruffly, gaining back her confidence. "The only reason I'm doing this is because of what you did for me the other night," she said as she closed the door. Spencer drove off, and Toby watched her car pull out of the parking lot, smiling.


End file.
